


To Be Decided

by Randy_sensei



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Emotional Trauma, F/F, First Wave Division, Other, Post-Canon, SHD Agent - Freeform, Second Wave Division, The Division
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: New York's in shambles. What else is new?Its in shambles, yeah, and so are the lives inside.So those who don't have, take. But what happens when you have, but get taken from?





	To Be Decided

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt; a test of waters if you will. 
> 
> More to come.

_“Ash, listen to me… I need you to be strong, for me, okay?”_

 

The girl at the receiving end of the comforting words nodded and with a sob, managed a barebone response.

“I will…”

_“That’s my girl. Listen, I… I’m sorry… for everything.”_

“No, don’t you _dare_ , _none_ of this was your fault, none of it ever will be your fault, please-”

_“No, not that… I mean not being there with you. That’s what I’m sorry for…”_

“You didn’t have a choice,” she replied after a few sobs pierced the air around her, “none of this is your fault,” again, she echoed through cries.

A cough and a short wheeze from the other end brought her attention back.

Laughing, obviously pained came through before the words, _“Damn Division, always cutting into plans, god, can’t even let me see my love for long enough.”_

Chuckling through the tears, barely, the girl replies. “God, I know right? They’re always so nosey and interrupting and all…”

_“...Look, I’m sorry I never followed up on that date night, too. I- I kinda owe you one, don’t I?”_

“Yeah, you really do, huh… Well,” she lets out a sniffle, choking back more tears, “maybe you’ll be around to follow up, eh?”

A meager laugh, _“Maybe I will, maybe I will… Listen, Ash… I love you. Don’t forget that, okay?”_

Cough-mixed sobs, muffled in their glory, mixed with the girls own silent ones she tried to hold down, “Never… I’ll never forget.”

_“Good. I love you and I’ll see you around, okay?”_  


“O- Okay…”

 

\--

 

Gasping for air was cut short by a hack, a cough and a painful hiss through teeth as the figure attempted to shoot up from sleep.

 

Clutching her back, the girl in the bed used the same arm to adjust upwards with her elbow and sit up properly, back stretching straight.

“F-fuck, god damn it…” Her breaths ragged through her clenched teeth, she managed to get to the side of her bed, letting her legs off to the side.

In the dark, she grasped for the pain meds on the bedside table, taking two and grabbing a water bottle from the floor next to the table. Throwing the pills to the back of her throat, she chugged a quarter of the bottle and put it back in place, wiping her mouth in the process.

The girl got up, albeit barely, losing her balance once or twice along the way, and walked to the nearest window.

With the moonlight meandering through her room and illuminating it, it was plain to see the dark brown furniture and bed frame, the paper-dotted desk, all surrounding the desktop computer, her shelf filled with thick books, all with a bookmark of post-it note of its own.

Hands at the window frame, she stared out, occasionally clutching at the bandage around her midriff, instead. The snowy rooftops reflected the single distant fire in the distance, the monolithic and usually soothing view from her window was sullied by the pure amount of cars itching to get to the other side, but, in fact, going nowhere.

Letting out a deflating sigh, she shambled back to the bed, checking the digital clock on her table along the way.

One forty one AM, it read. She fell into bed with a turn of her shoulder and looked at the orange and black contraption on her wrist.

Not a watch, sadly, just a one way ticket away from everyone you love at any possible moment.

She shut her eyes and brought the blanket around her and turned to her stomach to sleep, letting her arm hang off the side of the bed.

The lack of notification to stem from it failed to surprise her and only deepened the pit in her stomach. 

 

The distant explosion, on the other hand, brought about her sleep. 

 

\--

 

Smoke flew.

 

Be it cigarette, be it sniper rifle, smoke flew every which way. Days spent merrily shooting away from the rooftop, the straight bolted sniper and its scars after a few years of use and the cigarettes and the- the little red cloud after every shot?

God, it’s the little things that get you through life.

But it looks like nothing ever really is as simple as it seems at first, because the oddly positioned marksman lifted her rifle from her foot that was perched on the ledge, straightened out in her seat while clearing her throat and swapped the rifle out for something a little more close ranged.

An AUG, one of the smaller models, in similar state to its long-distance compatriot. 

The small explosion didn’t seem to fuss the figure at all, for it continued about its business.

Extinguishing the cigarette against the bare brick walls, it crouched into cover, eyes relaxed and hands steady, almost stoic. Adjusting its position, the figure leaned on the low wall and brought the small rifle over the top of it, aiming it at the door.

“..two, one,” the figure whispered.

Lo and behold, out come tumbling men in white masks, balaclavas, whatever.

They weren’t long for this world the moment they stepped through that door because the booby trap combined with the hail of bullets was a quick and… well, it was a  _quick_ death. 

The shooting stopped as soon as it started; two, one, and the woman rose up and cracked her neck. Moving in slow steps, she slung the rifle onto her shoulder and placed the bug-eyed mask back onto her face, over the protective balaclava and tugged down the beanie more right after.   


The idle whistling barely made it through, as she stepped over the bodies and down the stairway behind them.

 


End file.
